Cosmo Canyon
.]] '''Cosmo Canyon' (コスモキャニオン Kosumo Kyanion) is a location in Final Fantasy VII. It is also known as the "Valley of the Fallen Star". It is a pilgrimage site for those who wish to pursue the study of Planet life, and home to an observatory from which the Planet and its surroundings can be studied. The eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE was founded in Cosmo Canyon by an unknown person at an unknown time. The members of Red XIII's Tribe are the guardians of this land. Every fifty years a male and female of the species perform a rite to appease the Planet. Cosmo Canyon has several notable features: there is an observatory created by Bugenhagen; the Cosmo Candle, the guardian fire which always burns; and the Shildra Inn, where they serve a popular drink named after the Cosmo Candle. The Huge Materia are stored in the observatory. If the correct conditions are met, the player can obtain Master Materia; one can be turned into a Summon Materia. Storyline Gi Tribe Cosmo Canyon is Red XIII's birth place. For years, Cosmo Canyon was protected by a tribe of warriors of Red XIII's species. Nanaki (Red XIII) is the current guardian. Cosmo Canyon was once at war with the Gi Tribe but they were defeated by Nanaki's father Seto. Seto fought against the Gi Tribe, and sacrificed himself to save his home and family. Seto continues to watch over Cosmo Canyon as a stone statue. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The Turks are sent to Cosmo Canyon to find a specimen of Red XIII's species for Professor Hojo's research in Chapter 18. At the same time, Nanaki and the female Deneh are to perform the fifty-year ritual. Nanaki is frightened to take part in the ceremony and tells this to his adoptive grandfather, Bugenhagen. However, his fear makes Deneh consider him a coward. While Fuhito of AVALANCHE travels to confront his old master, Bugenhagen, the Turks fight through AVALANCHE forces to try to steal Deneh. But Nanaki jumps ahead to save her. Though Nanaki is taken into Shinra hands, Deneh escapes unharmed. ''Final Fantasy VII During their trip to Cosmo Canyon with the rescued Nanaki, christened Red XIII by Hojo, Cloud and his companions are told about the history and state of the planet by Bugenhagen. He senses that Red XIII hates his father, for thinking that he ran off when fighting the Gi Tribe. In order to let Red XIII see the truth for himself, he opens the sealed door to the Cave of the Gi, which is filled with ghosts of the Gi Tribe. At the end of the cave is Seto, as a statue. Red XIII learns the truth, and forgives his father. Seto sheds a tear of pride, and Red XIII obtains the Seraph Comb. Later, Cloud and his allies bring the four Huge Materia they've retrieved here. If the player has the Bahamut and Neo Bahamut Materia, they can receive the Bahamut ZERO Materia by examining the blue Huge Materia. The player can also receive Master Magic, Master Summon and Master Command Materia, but it requires the player to have mastered Materia for all the Materia of those three types. At that time examining one of the remaining three Huge Materia pieces will reward the player with the appropriate Master Materia. Nearing the end of the game, the greatest elder of Cosmo Canyon, Bugenhagen, dies at the age of 129. The two other elders are Elder Hargo and Elder Bughe. Both Elders continue to study the history of Planet life. Items Found *Elixir *Guard Source *Full Cure Materia (Disc Two) *Limited Moon - Red XII's best weapon. Given after bringing him to Bugenhagen on disc 3. *Bahamut ZERO Materia - only can be found if the Huge Materia was saved from the rocket in Rocket Town and the party holds both the Bahamut and Neo Bahamut Materia. Shops Materia Shop | valign="top" width="50%"| Item Shop |} Musical Themes The background music to Cosmo Canyon is the eponymous song "Cosmo Canyon" (星降る峡谷 Hoshi Furu Kyōkoku), which is very similar to "Red XIII's Theme" (レッドXIIIのテーマ Reddo XIII no Tēma). Behind the Scenes According to the Ultimania Omega guide, Jenova, or a form of her, rather, was originally supposed to be fought in Cosmo Canyon. Barret also mentions he had promised Jessie, Biggs and Wedge they would go to Cosmo Canyon to celebrate one day. The original script for Final Fantasy VII in fact did include a scene where Barret and the other members of AVALANCHE would talk about going to Cosmo Canyon. This scene, however, was cut from the final version of the game. Thể_loại:Các thị trấn Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VII